


I Went Too Far

by EdgyVoltrxn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Castles, Coran actually plays a big part in this story, Each character will be in here somewhere, Elf, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Get together probs in chapter 3, Guard Keith, Hunk is a chef, Kisses, M/M, Not really gonna be slow burn, Prince Lance - Freeform, They are elfs, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), angst but very little, kingdom - Freeform, klance, so if your into established relationships this is your go to fic, you will get your fair share of both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyVoltrxn/pseuds/EdgyVoltrxn
Summary: Keith is an Elf who protects his land. Lance is an Elf Prince. The two fall in love but not before they bump heads literally in the castle one day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what this is. Just an Elf au I guess

     Keith awakes for the eighth time that night. Every single time was for the same reason. Nightmares of people dying, people who couldn't be saved. Fellow guards who hadn't made it far enough to celebrate victorys of battles. 

     Every single one of these guards were scared, lonely, lost hope, they had no family's. Some did but were taken away from them to fight. Most of them were orphans, their family died or left them. 

     Keith's mother died when giving birth. His father died one year later due to a heart attack. The memories are blurry to him but he remembers feeling alone. Lost mostly, until he was taken in by nurses. They nursed him till the age of six, after that he was taken to a stone building.

     They thought six was an old enough age for kids to train and learn how to fight, to become a guard of the kingdom. Keith was always at the top of the class. Many people thought he was just angry and had something to fight for but he hadn't. Fast reflexes some call it. 

     The town he lived in was full of elfs. Actually everyone was an elf. Not the Santa's little helper kind. They were all called Rayoma Elfs.

     Many battles he's faced are all for the same reasons. Other tribes want our land, our kingdom. Of course, they only come because they make a deal with the Galra empire. 

     The Galrans were the main enemy. All because the Queen of the land is bitter. Her name was Haggar, she was beautiful and known to be full of grace. She fell in love with Lerit McClain. Which is Keith's King as of right now. Haggar and Lerit fell in love, they were never seen apart. Unfortunately it was later found out it was one sided. Lerit always found Haggar to be his best friend. For another women caught his eye. A towns women called Iress Zopol. Which is Keith's Queen present day.

     Haggar didn't take this lightly, she was broken hearted and became weak. She lost all sight of who she used to be and turned on Lerit. He was just as surprised as many.  

     She attempted to kill him more than 10 times. All were fails, eventually she gave up. Her hair faded gray and lost her sparkle. Haggar decided she must leave or she will be found and killed. Before she left, she left a note in her cottage knowing they would look there to find her. The note read "I will never stop trying to put an end to you and your society. If there's one mistake you are going to regret for the rest of your life, it's choosing her over me." 

     King McClain and his guards found the note three days later. 

     He cursed himself for letting her get away so easily. She was his best friend, there must have been some way he could have saved her from the state she's in now. 

     Ever since then King McClain has doubled on his guards, he's so desperate that he needs to take kids from their family's. They had one kid throughout their marriage. He was snobbish and really did fit in the role of royalty. 

     Keith heard him one day while all the guards were having a feast in the castle, asking one of the butlers "Fetch me a turkey," and then he laughed. Keith has never seen the princes face but he still remembers the princes laugh and how beautiful it was. 

     His name is Prince Lance. Keith will see him soon though for he is being asked to be one of the main guards. The main guards live in the castle. King McClain must have seen his performance and wanted to move him up despite his age. Keith is only 19 and the main guards are 30 and up. 

     This is his last night in the shared room of all the other minor guards. He will soon move into a room of his own, but a new place won't change the story's that play in his mind at night.

     Keith rests his head on his pillow and closes his eyes once more. 

***

     "Kogane, please report here. Keith Kogane,"

     Keith wakes up to his voice being called. He gets up and heads toward where the voice is coming from.

     He sees a man with a goofy mustache and orange hair. Definitely from the kingdom.

     "Hello young boy, I believe you are moving in over there," he points to the castle and immediately gestures Keith to follow him.

     Keith collects his thoughts and finally manages some words out from the sleepy state he's in. "What about my stuff,"

     "Nonsense child, you will get new items," the goofy man states.

     "Ookay, just ugh nevermind," 

     "You seem stressed, once you arrive to your new room, please join me in the kitchen for tea," 

     Keith can feel stares directed towards him from other men. He nods and lets the man lead him. He passes and bumps into townspeople on the way. Just a few more minutes until they reach the destination. The castle is humongous and is made out of stone. Some parts look like they were splashed with glitter. 

     He looks at the strange man and takes a glance at the guards standing in front of it. Keith puts his head down until he hears the gates being open. 

     Keith steps inside and smells the scent of the castle. He has been in here many times before for celebrations but now he must live here. 

     There are red carpets and brown ceilings. The man and him are walking down a long hallway, leading them to the dining room. The room has a giant chandelier and a candle at the center of the table. The cloth around the table is also red. 

     "The rooms are right this way, by the way my name is Coran,"

     "Okay, um mines Keith,"

     "I know,"

     Shit, of course he knows. Ugh, he has just made a full of himself. He hears Coran laugh.

     "Get any more red and Hunk may mistake you as a tomato,"

     "Hunk?"

     "Our master chef, his food is just exquisite. I'm sure you have had it before,"

    "Well yeah, he does make a really good turkey," Keith approaches what seems to be a hall of doors. 

     "This is where one of your rooms are, now let me just find it," Coran looks down at what seems to be a paper. "Ah, well that's easy. It's the one all the way down there. The last one to be specific,"

     Keith walks to the last door and opens it. He feels his eyes burn because it's the lightest room he has ever seen.

     "Damn, why is this room as bright as the sun," There was lights literally everywhere. The bed was huge and had swords on the walls.

     "Normal lighting if I do say so myself. Now make yourself at home. I have a fencing session with Prince Lance,"

     Keith walks in and looks back at Coran.

     "I'll knock on your door when I'm ready to have tea. If your not here when I'm done, I don't blame you. Just take a little walk around the castle and get to know things. Good day Keith,"

     "Yeah sure, bye Coran,"

     With that Coran disappears from his sight. 

     Keith looks around this blinding room. The bed is red, why is everything that color in this place? He looks in the closet and sees basic brown clothing but a red sparkling suit shining through. 

     He sees a bathroom also in his room. That's when he decides to take a long shower.

     Keith looks in the mirror and realizes his hair is a mess. 

     He gets out of his worn out clothing and gets in the shower. There are scars on his body from battles and wounds. Sometimes when he's laying on the battle field he wonders if anyone would care if he died then and there. He never spoke to any of the other guards. Keith was alone most of his life, he heard many people call him nicknames. Grump, lonewolf, ghost whisperer, he doesn't know where they would get that one from. 

     The water is hot, not cold like the ones he's mostly had. 

     Once he's done washing is hair, which probably took less time then he thought, he puts on his new clothing and walks out of the bathroom. He notices he's left the main door open and decides to close it. Keith was going to walk out and explore the castle but he was tired. 

     Keith layed down and got in a comfortable position in his bed. This bed felt as fluffy as a cloud, what the hell. 

     He closes his eyes and is ready to wake up to his new life.

***

     "Prince Lance, I'm here,"

     Lance hears foot steps coming his way.

     "Took you long enough," Lance jokingly says.

     Coran gives him the worst death glare in death glares history.

     "Kidding," Lance holds up his hands defensively.

     "I had to show a new member of the castle his room. He's only 19, your age. Yet he has been promoted to one of the main guards. I'd like to see how long he'll last,"

     "Ah, I've heard and you don't know that Coran. He must be really good if he got promoted to that. I need the best of the best to protect me right. Oh wait, I don't need protecting. Seriously look at me, I dare anyone to come as close as to punch me,"

     Coran chuckles "Whatever you say Lance, besides Keith would probably kick your ass in an instant,"

     Lance puts a hand to his chest and dramatically opens his mouth. "All have you know i'm the best of the best. Maybe I'll challenge him one day and you can see just how far I can kick him,"

     "Of course I think you would win Lance. The way I'm teaching you fencing, you should have no problem working with a sword,"

     "Don't forget my muscles!" Lance shouts.

     Lance gets on his fencing suit as Coran puts on his. "By the way, are we still having that meeting today," Lance asks.

     "Yep, don't dance this time please. Your father was not happy.

     "That was hilarious Coran you have to admit. My father was extremely happy thank your very much, I saw my mother smile and it's been a while. So you bet your ass I'm going to dance. I'm going to move my hips to that violin music. No one will stop me,"

     "Your voice is music to my ears but right now, lets fence," Coran takes a step forward with his épée (sword) and charges.

     "Hey, be careful now," Lance also charges forward having a duel with Coran. 

     "Ha, i'm totally winnin-," Lance's sentence is cut off when he feels a little stab at the center of his stomach. 

     "Ow, Coran! Not fair,"

     The doors open up to reveal a guard.

     "Your highness, King McClain would like to speak with you."

     Lance groans and gets out of his fencing outfit. "Sorry Coran, duty calls," Lance chuckles to himself. "I just said duty."

***

     Keith wakes up literally five minutes later from his said nap. It's the lights, where the fuck are the switches. He'll just have to ask somebody but he might as well walk around the castle like Coran suggested.

     He steps out of the door and walks through the long hallway. There are stairs literally everywhere and so many paths to choose from. 

     As he's walking around a corner, he bumps into something or someone.

     "Ugh, fuck," Keith hit his head on said person.

     Keith looks at the person who has fell on the ground and immediately feels flustered. He was gorgeous, this boy looked Keith's age.

     "I'm sorry, I didn't see you," Keith offers out a hand to the man.

     "I'm guessing your Keith," the boy takes Keith's hand. 

     "Um, how do you know my name,"

     "Simple, you don't know mine. I'm Prince Lance McClain and I can kick your ass,"

     Keith bows down and apologizes again. Then he stops and thinks what? "What did you say about my ass?"

     "That I can kick it, long story short, I was told you could beat me in a fight," 

     "Oh great, I think if I fought you though it would be off with my head, right?" Keith grinned slightly.

     He sees Lance smirk "Don't worry sweetie, I would never let that happen,"

     Sweetie? Oh god, Keith can feel his face heat up for the second time that day. Is Lance flirting with him, what no. Just a pet name he supposes.

     Keith laughs nervously and sees a tint of blush on Lance's cheeks. It couldn't be.

     "Um, I was just taking a look around the castle, it's really...different,"

     "Hmm, it does take some getting use to but I can show you around if you'd like," Lance takes a hold of Keith's sweaty hands and pulls him through a long hallway.

     "Where are we going?" Keith asks looking down at their joined fingers.

     "Around the castle, cmon catch up. We should go to my room first," Lance gives him that stupid smirk again.

     "How about the library, I really want to see the kind of books you have here," Keith doesn't like books but he needs to save himself.

     "Suit yourself," After a few seconds of walking, they stop in front of a large door.

     Keith looks down at their hands and lets go. "Your really friendly aren't you," Keith genuinely laughs even if the situation is a little awkward.

     "That's me, maybe you should join me for dinner later. It's at 6:00, unfortunately I have to go because my father needs me. I'm not bailing on you I promise," and with that Lance leaves but not before giving Keith a wink.

     Lord, dinner later, with who. Keith calms himself down and opens the library  doors. He scans the room full of books and tries to find a book to read somewhat. The only problem is he can't get Lance out of his mind. 

     Keith smiles to himself "So that's what he looks like." 

     

     

 

 

          

     

     

**Author's Note:**

> I'm expecting to post chapter 2 tomorrow. They will have a little fun at a party.


End file.
